


Minlix- Hyung,please...

by lysseonghwa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Erections, Full clothed, Gay, Helping out, High School, How Do I Tag, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, No Sex, Science Project, Sweet, These tags were a mess, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysseonghwa/pseuds/lysseonghwa
Summary: Felix has a crush on Minho and one day they were teamed up for a school science project.At Felix's house,the younger accidentally got erection and Minho helps him out...
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Minlix- Hyung,please...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Just wanted you to know that I wrote this in about 20 minutes.I didn't look for any mistakes and English is not my mother tongue.Anyway,hope you like it...

It was another usual day at school like before.And today,looks like senior and junior class will be combined for a science project.Students need to find their partner.A junior and a senior as partner.It was a bright chance for Felix to team up with his crush.No one else beside the one and only school's prince charming,Minho.He hid his feeling for the older for ages.All he could do is just spying from apart.

"Students,please look for your partner.Better with someone you're willing to work together for this project."the teacher announced.Felix wasted no time approaching Minho.And looks like the older is having problem to choose his partner too.All the female students ran towards him.You can tell that only Felix is a male there."Hyung,can I be your partner for the project?"he asked.Minho hesitates but he still choose Felix when the girls started screaming and fight over him like crazy."So,what's your name uhhh,freckles?"Minho asked him with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hahah that's a cute nickname.By the way,I'm Felix."he replied as he smiles widely.The both of them started to discuss about the project they're up to.For Felix,this is like a dream.To be teamed with his really own crush.And on the other side,Minho just continue suggesting ideas for the project.'This is like a dream.Wait,is this a dream?How further could our relationship will get?Will he know about my feeling for him?'Felix thought."Hey."Minho called when he saw Felix spacing out.The younger didn't respond.So he decided to call him once again."Hey,Felix?","Uhh yes?S-sorry.I'm sorry."he apologised.Minho just giggled at the younger's behavior."Haha stop acting cute."Minho said before continue writing ideas on the paper.

'Cute?He said I'm cute?Oh hell!Heart,please stop pounding.'he breaths."Uhh,Felix?Where will we do this project?"Minho suddenly questioned.And the answer was trapped for hours in Felix's head."Since my parents lives separately from me.My house maybe is the right place."Felix said,earning a nod from the older.The bell rang.The school end smoothly as both Minho and Felix walked together to the latter's house.

"It's here.Come with me."they arrived.Felix opened the door and grabbed Minho's hand.Guiding him inside.The older was immersed.Felix lives alone but he do have a big house.A bungalow painted blue.The most of it."Here's my room.Hold on,Imma grab some snacks and drinks for us."Felix said and left.Minho took his time exploring Felix's room.'Whoa,it's huge.'he thought."Hyung,I'm back.So,is it that hard to build it?","Uhh,no.It's just a solar system simulator.What possibly could go wrong?"Minho said and giggled.Felix smiled and nodded as he grabbed the things they will use to do the project.

20 minutes passed by and they're halfway done."Hey,Felix.You have hot glue gun?"Minho asked the younger.Felix nodded and passed him the glue gun.As the older was using it,the hot glue got on his finger."Ahh!"he moaned as he wiped the glue away."Shit,it's hot."Minho cursed.At that time,Felix got a boner when he heard the older moaned."Ahah,yes.Give me a minute."Felix dashed out of his room and hide at the kitchen."Oh hell!How do I take care of this?"he panicked.Of course Minho can't see him like this.Or what will the older think of him?Felix glanced at his erection."Fuck,it's too obvious."he gulped.

Not long after that and he heard door being opened.He turned around to see Minho was looking for him."Ahh,hyung!What are you doing here?"he gasped."I'm looking for you.What are you doing?"Minho went closer to him."Hyung,stop!Don't get any closer.Please."Felix begged but of course that will make Minho become even curious."You hurt?Where?Can I see??"Minho said as he approached Felix.And it was too late for Felix to stop him."Oh shit,Felix!You should take care of that."Minho saw it."Is it because of me?"he continued.

Felix sighed before nodded shyly."Geez,get rid of that,boy.What can I do to help?Yes,because I'm the cause of it."Minho asked.Felix smiled as he approached the older."Don't move."he ordered.

He got closer and closer until their foreheads touched."What are you gonna do?"Minho wiggles as he feel a little uncomfortable."Hyung,please.Don't move.You're gonna help me,don't you?"Felix said.As he saw Minho nodded as a response,he joint his hip a little.Until his hard one touched against Minho's thick thigh.It still could be feel against their slack pants.Minho closed his eyes as Felix began to move until his hard member was against Minho's hipbone.He started rubbing on it.Moans because of the good feel he got.He rubbs nonstop when suddenly he heard Minho accidentally let out a moan."Oops sorry.It's okay.I'll remains silent.Just continue with what you're doing."Minho told him.Felix smiled before cupped Minho's face in his palms."Just let it out,babe.I wanna hear it again."his sexy,husky deep voice made Minho trembles."Uhh,okay."he replied and closed his eyes once again.

Felix began to rub his hard member on Minho's hipbone once again.Minho started to moan.Felix felt satisfied to hear that.The both of them moaned together.They were a moaning mess.Minho ran his fingers in Felix's soft hair."Shit,Felix.It feels good.Fuck!"their lips accidentally brushed as their faces were too close to each other."Would you mind?"Felix breaths.Minho knows what that means.He didn't even hesitate to nod.Felix gently sucking on Minho's upper lips as the older sucks his.Felix accessed his tongue all the way into Minho's mouth.Moaning in each other's mouth while the rubbing is still going and they're still standing.

"Hyung,it feels good.Make me cum.P-please.."Felix's breath hitches.Minho smirked as he bend down all the way to Felix's rock hard member."I will."he said as he planted his head on Felix's slack pants.He began to suck on it through the fabric."Ahhh,hyung.Hyung,pleaseee.It feels so ughh!Damn good.Oh fuck..ahh."Felix moaned as he ran his hand in Minho's hair.Playing with it gently.Minho started to suck a little harder.Fastened his pace."Ouh fuck!Hyung,I'm ahhh so fucking close!!"and finally Felix releases his liquid with Minho still sucking his now softened member.

Minho finally got up and gulped.Making Felix confused what's happening."Ah fuck,it leaks into my mouth."Minho giggled."Hyung,thanks."Felix suddenly said."Huh?For what?For that?Geez I'm the cause tho."the older laughed."What time is it now?"he continued."Oh hell it's 7.00pm!!??The project."Felix's eyes widened."We don't have time.Can I stay at your house tonight?Guess I know your feeling for me now."Minho teased.

"Haha yeaaa.You wanna stay?Yes,please."Felix answered excitedly as he kissed Minho's lips lightly."Yea.We should do the project tonight."the older reminds."The project due is two days from today.It can wait.We will have another project tonight."Felix smirked before went to somewhere."Bae,where are you going?","Changing my pants,dear.It's all stained now."Felix laughed."Yea let me help you with it."."Hyung,you're trying to follow me to the bathroom don't you?"."Heheh yes."

**Author's Note:**

> That's all.Thank you for reading.^-^


End file.
